My Silent Savior
by cragmiteblaster
Summary: Set after Dawn's elimination. After being catapulted off Wawanakwa and nearly drowning Dawn is rescued by B. From there things start to pick up very well indeed.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Total Drama, none of the characters or season or anything. This story is written simply to vent my frustrations on the latest episode.

**Pairing: **DawnxB.

**Warning: **Fluff, emotional moments and a near death experience are in this fanfic; you have been warned!

**Note: **I have watched episode 5 of Total Drama Revenge of the Island and I was NOT happy. Our resident dickhead Scott got Dawn voted off by framing her for something that she didn't even do. And then she was catapulted while inside a plastic bag. I'll let you figure out the Fridge Horror. This story is my retaliation to the episode as well as a continuation of it, in some ways. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dawn felt scared, but when you are stuffed inside a bag full of sea shells and island nick knacks flying through the air after being hurled off a catapult this would be quite understandable.<p>

Dawn had just been voted off of Total Drama Revenge of the Island for something she didn't do; Scott had framed her for stealing everyone's prized and treasured possessions and thanks to his deviousness she had taken the fall. And speaking of fall she was beginning to hurtle towards the ground at quite a speed.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" Screamed Dawn as she hit the water with a splash and sank to the bottom.

Dawn took a few deep breaths as she calmed herself; free fall was never something that she had been particularly fond of. Why couldn't Chris have just used the boat of losers from the first season?

"Well, it looks like I have failed Mother Earth." Said Dawn sadly as she sat cross legged. "Now how do I get out … of here … on no."

Dawn had suddenly realized that she was stuck in a bin bag below water with no way out … and water was beginning to deep in through tiny holes. It was likely that the bag would be completely full within a minute.

"Help!" Screamed Dawn as loud as she could … which wasn't very loud as she was a naturally quiet person. "Wait … nobody will be able to hear me. What am I gonna do?"

Dawn tried to fight her way out of the bag, but the knot that Chef Hatchet had tied in it was too strong for her to break; the water was now almost up to her neck and Dawn was running out of air.

"Somebody, anybody! Help!" Pleaded Dawn though she knew that her cries for help would go unheard. She had no idea how close to land she was and she couldn't sense any animals nearby that she could ask for help.

The lack of air started to affect Dawn as she began to feel light headed as the water began to rise up to her head. And that is when Dawn realized … this was where she would exit the mortal coil and her aura would ascend to another plane of existence. Dawn continued to thrash around and try to escape but knew it was hopeless.

Memories began to enter her head while she heard a splash from above her; her first pet turtle, hiking through the woods, building her tree house, the awful trip to the chicken nugget factory.

As the water completely submerged Dawn she lost consciousness just as she felt the bag she was in lurch upwards.

* * *

><p>Dawn slowly and weakly opened her eyes; she looked around and saw she was in what appeared to be a bedroom in a fancy hotel. She was in a bed with blankets pulled over her and what appeared to be a box of herbal tea and crystallized sugary fruit on her bedside table. Dawn groaned slightly due to a slight pain in her head as she sat up.<p>

"Where am I? Am I dead?" Asked Dawn as she looked around. "Am I in heaven?"

Dawn heard the sound of slightly heavy footsteps and turned her head towards the door of the room; it opened and in walked somebody she recognized instantly. He was quite large in size, wore a red hoodie shirt with a black jacket, teal pants and a red cap. It was B.

B walked over and looked at Dawn in concern as if to say 'are you ok'?

"B? What are you doing here?" Asked Dawn before she realized where she was. "Oh, I'm at the Playas Des Losers aren't I?"

B nodded and took out a thermometer from one of the pockets of his jacket; he made a 'say aaa' motion. Dawn did so and B quickly took her temperature and looked over the thermometer looking satisfied.

"What happened B? How did I get here?" Asked Dawn. "… Your aura is turning peachy red which means you are quite concerned for me."

B nodded and pointed out the window to the water by the Playas Des Losers. He then pointed to Dawn's bag of items she had collected and finally pointed to himself.

"Wait … so you got me out of the water?" Asked Dawn with a tone of extreme gratefulness.

B nodded and smiled.

"… You saved my life." Said Dawn softly. "I love aquatic creatures but I can't breathe water like they can … thank you B so much."

B tried to look modest but did look a bit proud of himself and gave a motion that clearly meant 'you're welcome'.

"I really thought I was going to die … Chris is even worse than Factory Farming." Pouted Dawn in a way which was, to B, kinda cute. "His aura is a greyish yellow … and it is very unstable, it is indeed disturbing, I can say that."

B nodded in agreement as he pulled up a chair and sat down on it. Dawn then looked at the herbal tea and crystallized sugary fruit.

"Did you get me those?" Asked Dawn with a smile.

B nodded.

"That's very thoughtful of you ... do you remember on the first day I said your aura was purplish green?" Asked Dawn.

B nodded in since he did remember.

"Well; if somebody's aura is that color it means that they are honest, kind hearted and hard working individuals with a good sense of right and wrong … as I said, it suits you." Said Sawn sweetly.

B blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Also B … I would like to apologize." Said Dawn with a sudden look of shame.

B raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what for'.

"I … voted for you back in the snow challenge; Scott said you hated nature … I wasn't thinking clearly, I am sorry." Said Dawn as she hung her head.

B got up and gentle gave Dawn a comforting hug with his strong arms to show that he didn't mind at all.

"You don't mind? … But you missed out on a million dollars." Said Dawn in surprise.

B shrugged as if to say 'you win some, you lose some'.

"You take defeat very well B; that is something that not many people can do." Said Dawn in admiration before holding her head in pain. "Ow; my head hurts."

B was quickly to his feet and opened the wardrobe in the room; he took out what looked like a box of medication labeled 'Aspirin'. Dawn watched as B quickly prepared a cup of herbal tea with the aspirin pill within it for her in less than a minute before handing it to her.

"Thank you B." Said Dawn as she took a small sip. "You seem to know a lot about medication … are you planning to be a doctor by any chance?"

B nodded.

"This is really nice of you B; if it wasn't for you ... my aura would be in another world. You're like my guardian angel." Said Dawn as she took another sip of the herbal tea.

B shrugged which seemed as though he was saying 'I just did what came natural'.

"B … why is it you don't speak much?" Asked Dawn curiously as she put her herbal tea on the bedside table. "Are you shy?"

B was silent as he always was for a few seconds before he nodded.

"Well; you don't need to be shy around me. We all mess up in a conversation sometimes." Said Dawn supportively.

"… Well, I just prefer to stay silent, I just don't really like speaking … you could say I sort of fear attention." Said B nervously in a surprisingly soft and gentle voice.

"Having a fear is nothing to be ashamed of; it's what makes us human." Said Dawn sweetly. "You are quite a complex individual, usually I know about people simply by reading there aura … but yours is like a hundred piece jigsaw puzzle I have but a single piece for."

B looked flattered and mumbled what sounded like 'I'm not that interesting'.

"Don't sell yourself short; you're the smartest person I've ever met, not to mention your really athletic." Reminded Dawn.

"… If I was smarter I would have managed to stop Scott before he could cause any trouble." Said B after a few seconds of silence.

"He got both of us." Sighed Dawn. "I would have liked to win; I could have done a lot of good for Mother Earth…"

"… That's extraordinarily generous of you." Said B with an approving tone.

"It's better to give than receive." Said Dawn positively. "Though in Scott's case I don't think so because I'd like him to receive his karma."

"I couldn't agree more." Said B. "… You got quite a bit of water in your lungs; so I think it'll be in your best interests to stay in bed for a day or two."

"I guess you know best." Said Dawn with a sigh. "But I much prefer being outside with nature; I know you're from the city by reading your aura … but the forest is beautiful."

"… I quite agree; I do enjoy bird watching." Smiled B as he got up and walked towards the door. "Let me know if you need anything at all; I'll be more than happy to help."

B left the room while Dawn settled down in her bed; it was surprisingly comfy, a lot more than her bed back at Camp Wawanakwa had been. As Dawn got comfy she thought to herself about what had just happened.

"_He helped me when I needed it most and has done all this … just because it was the right thing to do_. _The world could do with more people like B_." Thought Dawn. "_Maybe losing the game wasn't so bad_."

As Dawn slowly drifted off to sleep she found herself thinking about the mostly silent gentle giant who had saved her.

* * *

><p>B walked into the dining room of the Playa Des Losers and the smell of luxury class food filled his nostrils. B smiled; he had a good taste for fine dining, though his body had a habit of putting on weight very easily. B took a seat at one of the tables while waiting for dinner to be served. As he sat his thoughts drifted to his Moon Child friend.<p>

B considered Dawn to be his best friend out of all the other contestants; she was just so sweet and the way she could read people's auras and talk to animals was fascinating. Plus, though B would never admit this to anyone, she looked really cute in her pink swimsuit despite it being non revealing. B was so deep in thought that he did not noticed somebody sit down next to him.

"What's up B? You look as deep in thought as my great, great, great, great, great Uncle Fergus when he was inventing the horse and cart!"

B sighed silently to himself; Staci had arrived. Staci was the first person voted out of the season and, though she was fairly nice and a decent person … she never shut up about her relatives that had a VERY doubtful existence.

"You've been checking on Dawn all day today; are you planning to be a doctor? My great, great, great, great Aunt Sally invented Penicillin you know." Smiled Staci. "Did she wake up yet?"

B nodded with a smile.

"That's good to know; she could have been in a coma even longer than my great, great, great, great, great Uncle Yenter, he got lost in the Alpha, Yah." Bragged Staci. "So anyway; I assume she's ok. You're an even better swimmer than my great uncle Jasper and it's just as well really."

B nodded in agreement as two plates of Roast Dinner were placed before him and Staci by the interns.

"So." Said Staci through a mouthful of beef. "Are you gonna ask her out?"

B almost choked in surprise at what Staci had said.

"C'mon; it's obvious you like her; my great, great, great Aunt Juliette invented the Prom so I know all about romance; you have it bad for Dawn." Teased Staci.

B blushed and wrung his fingers nervously.

"Yah, I was right." Smirked Staci as she ate another mouthful of her dinner. "Why not ask her out then? You saved her life so she owes you at least one date."

"… She has to stay in bed for a day or two; she got a fair bit of water into her lungs." Said B. "And besides; I'm useless with girls."

"You can talk?" Blinked Staci. "Well; that's cooler than when my great, great, great, great Uncle invented ice cubes. Anyway; who says you can't have a date in her room? Play jenga with her or something."

While Staci went back to her dinner B thought to himself; maybe getting to know Dawn better would be a good way to start things off. B doubted she'd go out with him as no girls at school would … but he couldn't help but feel content when he was near Dawn. As B thought to himself he suddenly had an idea and snapped his fingers.

"Thank you for the help Staci." Said B as he got up and quickly ran out of the dining room.

"But you didn't eat your dinner." Called Staci before shrugging and smiling to herself. "Well; it was my great, great, great, great, great Aunt Wilma who invented eating somebody else's untouched leftovers. Heehee!"

* * *

><p>Dawn yawned as she woke up; she had been having a nice dream … but unlike most of her dreams she didn't have control over this one, what could that mean? She had been dreaming that she and B had been riding a gondola through a rainbow forest; it had been a very nice dream indeed.<p>

"I wonder what time it is." Pondered Dawn; she looked out the window and saw it was about sunset. "Hmm; evening … looks like I've missed dinner."

There was a knock at the door and Dawn sensed a purplish green aura in the vicinity.

"Come in B." Smiled Dawn.

B entered the room and closed the door behind him. He was holding what looked like a DVD set.

"What's that B?" Asked Dawn curiously.

B showed the cover of the DVD set to Dawn; it was a box set of Meerkat manor. Instantly Dawn smiled.

"How did you know that was my favorite show?" Asked Dawn in happy surprise.

"… I had a feeling and I went with it." Replied B. "I was thinking that … maybe … we could … watch it together."

Dawn was silent for a moment, as if she was thinking, and then she smiled.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Asked Dawn sweetly.

"Err … well; it's more of a movie night." Replied B nervously as a blush appeared on his face. "You're kinda bed ridden so I thought this would make time go by quicker."

"That's really nice of you B; first you save my life and now you offer to watch my favorite TV show with me. That's really sweet." Said Dawn in a touched voice as B started up the DVD player and television that were in the room. "Just so you know … I tend to cry a bit in the episode where Shakespeare dies, so you might have to hold me for that part."

"… I cry in that scene as well." Admitted B as the first episode began to play; B pulled up the chair next to Dawn's bed and sat on it as they began to watch the DVD.

* * *

><p>A few hours went by; since B had set the DVD to play episode after episode this was pretty much a movie marathon. Dawn was currently snuggling against B while B absent mindedly stroked her light blond hair.<p>

"I've always loved Meerkats." Said Dawn. "They really are a fine reflection of the creativity that Mother Earth has."

"I'm kind of a robotics guy … but I enjoy being around animals too." Smiled B.

Dawn yawned sleepily while B looked out of the window and saw stars in the sky.

"I think we've been watching Meerkat Manor for about five hours." Noted B.

"That explains why I feel so tired." Smiled Dawn tiredly. "I always seem to get tired very easily; but I love the dream land almost as much as our Earth we live on. I've always had an interest in dreams … where do they come from, and where do they go? It keeps me awake sometimes."

B nodded in agreement before realizing that he was stroking Dawn's hair; B stopped which Dawn noticed.

"Why did you stop? I was quite enjoying that." Giggled Dawn.

B smiled as he continued to stroke Dawn's hair; a minute of blissful silence followed before Dawn spoke up.

"So, does this make us a couple?" Asked Dawn. "Because I'd quite like to be officially dating you."

B just smiled in response and Dawn soon did as well.

"You're smile alone tells me more than all of the articles on Wikipedia." Complimented Dawn.

"… And your eyes have even more radiance than all the stars in the sky." Replied B. "… It feels good having somebody I'm not nervous to talk to."

"Well; I'll help you with your speaking fear, maybe we can get you even more friends." Promised Dawn. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep; I'm in quite the mood to continue my dream from earlier."

"Sleep well." Smiled B.

B and Dawn looked at each other for a moment before leaning in and sharing a sweet, tender yet gentle kiss. They were in fact each others first kiss; after a few moments of shy gentle smooching they parted and Dawn had a blissful look on her face.

"So that's what a kiss is like; that was even better than camping in the forest." Smiled Dawn as she settled down.

"… Goodnight Dawn." Said B kindly.

"Goodnight B … my Silent Savior." Whispered Dawn.

Dawn may have lost the million dollars … but maybe, just maybe, she hadn't really lost at all.

* * *

><p>Wasn't that sweet? I was very upset that Dawn was voted off … and since she was in a bag when she got catapulted then if she landed in the water … yeah. This idea entered my head. I hope you all liked it! Maybe I'll write more one shots when I feel inspired enough; there're actually harder to write than long epic competition fics. Cheers everyone!<p> 


End file.
